


visions are seldom all they seem

by lagatos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, self discovery in the swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old Avatar would cut through the vines, glide through the swamp on a stream of water. At one point in her life the Avatar would have let the spirits guide her to the heart of the swamp. Korra kept her head down, letting the water slosh into her boots. Her mind felt empty. Nobody was there to guide a girl with such heavy feet.</p>
<p>self discovery in the swamp with a little help from vision!Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visions are seldom all they seem

**Author's Note:**

> visions of Korra's self discovery dancing in my head after that premiere

_Whatever happened to the Avatar?_

            The light shone oddly through the vines, rays filtered green and twisting around branches, pulsing softly around her. The air was cool in the shadows Korra skirted around, water condensing on her skin in drops of mist as she stumbled through roots and stagnant water. She closed her eyes, pushing her feet forward.

            The old Avatar would cut through the vines, glide through the swamp on a stream of water. At one point in her life the Avatar would have let the spirits guide her to the heart of the swamp. Korra kept her head down, letting the water slosh into her boots. Her mind felt empty. Nobody was there to guide a girl with such heavy feet.

            _I’m here for you, no matter what._

            Something flickered just out of Korra’s line of vision, a tangle of roots glowing unsteadily before fizzing out into darkness. The more Korra plays back Asami’s words, the more she hears _I’m here for the Avatar_. An owl-bat fluttered to a branch above her reach, cooing a soft _who? who?_

Korra switched directions abruptly, shaking her head to clear her vision. Sparks erupted in the darkness descending around her, throwing her off balance. She let herself fall, her pants soaking through in the strangely still waters. There were no ripples.

            _Do I belong here?_

The light flickered again, stronger this time, brighter in the darkness Korra found herself in, surrounded by knotted trees. Korra took a deep breath and stood up, facing the light with clenched fists. She was still Korra.

            Asami’s silhouette flickered into being in front of her, her hair tied back, her frown a little more serious. Korra took a step back, the water not even splashing as her feet sunk under.

            “ _Are you ready?”_

Korra took another step back. The water tugged at her ankles, sucking her deeper.

            “ _Are you coming back?”_

Korra stood up straighter, gripping the strap of her bag. “I’m not ready.”

            Light flecked around Asami’s face as she watched Korra steadily, her expression never changing from her leveling gaze.

            “I can’t come back.” Asami continued to watch her and Korra clenched her fist, sending a spray of water at the figure. “I can’t be what you need me to be!”

            The figure flickered for a second, sending shadows across Korra’s face. Light pulsed around them.

            “ _Do you need to find something before you can come home?”_

Korra stood rooted to the spot. She didn’t _know_ what the Avatar needed. She didn’t know. Nobody needed an Avatar. The world was filling in the gaps around her, balancing her power with small changes, breaking her role to pieces and handing them out to other people.

            _“Even if you have to go alone, people are still here to help guide the way_.”

            “Asami…”

            Korra stepped forward, her hand reaching out to brush the figure in front of her. It flickered, once, twice, and then went out, plunging her into darkness. Water lapped gently at her feet and she looked around, her eyes adjusting in the dim light.

            The water rippled as she moved, trudging steadily towards the heart of the swamp.


End file.
